Patitos al Sol
by kmil-chan
Summary: Junjou Egoist- Mágicamente sus horarios coinciden y tienen oportunidad de irse de vacaciones y pasar un tiempo juntitos y contentos, sin interrupciones. Una historia de romance y coqueteo...¿será? -Rating puede cambiar en el futuro-
1. Chapter 1

"Patitos al Sol"

Junou romantica fanfic

Pairing: NowakixHiroki

Mágicamente sus horarios coinciden y tienen oportunidad de irse de vacaciones y pasar un tiempo juntitos y contentos, sin interrupciones.

.

Hiroki cambiaba los canales de la televisión completamente molesto. ¿Acaso todo era un complot para hacerlo sentir mal? El verano había comenzado, estaban en Agosto y era el mes perfecto para tomar unas vacaciones y él había adelantado su trabajo para tener un par de días libres y darse una escapadita con Nowaki. Pero todo lo había hecho en secreto. El médico no estaba enterado de sus planes así que sus días estaban igual de ocupados que siempre. Había intentado invitarlo pero, sabía que sí le decía el otro se esforzaría por hacer todo y terminaría completamente exhausto. Si quería que se fueran a tomar unas vacaciones, ¿de que servía ir completamente cansado si no las iban a disfrutar?

Suspiro mientras cambiaba el canal, de nuevo un comercial sobre productos a usar durante el verano. ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Una par de días los 2 solos para disfrutar un poco? Era el tiempo perfecto para él para tomar vacaciones: en la universidad estaban en descanso, había terminado y recibido aceptación de su programa por lo cual no tenía que trabajar en eso y como había adelantado un poco de su investigación realmente no tenía en que entretenerse. Y estar solo en el departamento no ayudaba en nada.

Resignado dejo el canal y aventó el control remoto al otro lado del sillón. Escucho que se abría la puerta y como Nowaki entraba y cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

"Hiro-san, ¿estás en casa?"-preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Hiroki asintió y se levantó del sillón para alcanzarlo en la entrada de la habitación.-"¿Paso algo?"-preguntó volteando a ver el reloj, debería de estar trabajando en estos momentos.

"No es nada grave."-respondió con una sonrisa triste y ambos se sentaron al sillón, la televisión aún seguía encendida pero el volumen estaba bajo para dejarlos escuchar.

"¿Entonces que paso?"-preguntó el maestro.

"Bueno…realmente es algo un poco vergonzoso."-respondió un poco sonrojado.-"Tuve una junta con mis superiores y me dijeron que tenía demasiados días de vacaciones acumulados."

"… ¿qué?"-preguntó el maestro aun sin entender bien.

"En pocas palabras me forzaron a tomar una semana de vacaciones."-sonrió de nuevo avergonzado.

"Pero… ¿Por qué?"-¿de verdad estaba pasando esto?

"Parece ser que los días que debería de haber descansado fui a trabajar por causas de una emergencia, así que al ir desplazando esos días fueron acumulándose. Mencionaron que había una posibilidad de perder esos días y que lo mejor sería tomarlos y que debía hacerlo. Tomándolo como una invitación forzosa."-suspiro acomodándose en el cojín.-"Supongo que mi superior se aseguró de que aceptara las vacaciones, me ha mencionado varias veces que trabajo demasiado."

Hiroki asintió, él pensaba igual. Pero aun así…la situación había girado inesperadamente. Las cosas estaban a su favor pero ahora… ¿Cómo lo invitaba? ¿Tendría que hacerlo casual? ¿O mencionarle que había deseado secretamente tomar vacaciones juntos? Pero si hacia esto probablemente el médico se sentiría mal y esa no era su idea.

"Así que estaré de vacaciones por un par de días."-dijo volteándolo a ver. Volteo a ver el reloj de la pared y después al maestro de nuevo.-"Hiro-san ¿está bien que estés en casa? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?"

"Bueno yo…"- aquí estaba la pregunta…-"Ya entregue mi plan del siguiente semestre y solo me queda esperar a que lo aprueben… _mentira…_ y estoy un poco estresado con el trabajo así que vine a distraerme un rato… _mentira…_ "-dijo mientras su mente le decía la realidad.

"Entonces podremos pasar el día juntos."-la voz del médico sonaba entusiasta causándole un sonrojo. En ese momento Nowaki se movió para sentarse más cerca de él y volteo a ver la televisión para quitarle importancia al gesto, sabía que para el maestro eran difícil esas situaciones vergonzosas.

Ahí estaba Nowaki, siempre dando el primer paso. Debía de tomar la iniciativa él también y aportar a la relación pero a veces le costaba mucho trabajo. Además… ¿A dónde debería invitarlo? ¿Qué deberían hacer?

Una música tenue llamo la atención de ambos. Una chica estaba en su cuarto triste, la fotografía de ella con su pareja estaba en el piso completamente rayada. De repente sus amigas llegan, la habitación se llena de luz y se llevan a la chica a una playa. Arena, Sol, cuerpos bronceados y trajes de baño se ven por doquier en la pantalla. Al final la chica camina tomada de la mano con un chico nuevo. Era un comercial sobre una cerveza que las amigas tomaban mientras veían a su amiga caminar en el atardecer.

"Hace mucho que no voy de vacaciones a la playa."-dijo el médico distraído.

¡Aquí estaba! La situación perfecta, solamente tenía que mencionarlo y ya…mencionarlo y ya…- " _Vamos, hazlo ¡ya!_..."-aclaro su garganta y volteo hacia la ventana.-"¿Q-quieres… te gustaría ir? Digo, aprovechando que te dieron vacaciones y eso…"-el silencio lo puso inquieto.-"Es una opción, yo tampoco he ido y bueno… aun no salimos juntos de vacaciones y…"-sentía como el rojo llegaba a su cara, se armó de valor y volteo a verlo.

Nowaki lo estaba viendo completamente asombrado. Vio como poco a poco procesaba la información en su mente y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo. De un segundo a otro el médico lo estaba abrazando y lo apretaba con fuerza.

"¡Si quiero! Claro que quiero ir Hiro-san."-se separó de él para verlo a la cara.-"Pero, ¿de verdad puedes? ¿No hay problema con el trabajo?"-no podía ocultar el entusiasmo en su voz.

"Está bien, ya lo arreglare."-menos mal que se había preparado de antemano.

Nowaki sonrió y se levantó dirigiéndose a su habitación. Trajo su laptop y cuando paso frente al maestro beso su frente. Encendió el aparato y comenzó a buscar.

"¿Cuántos días podemos irnos? ¿Quieres ir a un lugar cercano o lejos?"-emocionado abrió el navegador de internet.

Planearon su viaje para el día siguiente. Irían a una playa cercana para la cual tomarían el tren mañana miércoles y regresarían el domingo por la tarde. Llamaron para hacer su reservación en el hotel y compraron los boletos en línea.

"¿Qué necesitamos para ir?"-preguntó el médico. Ambos estaban sentados más cerca de lo normal y el maestro se había acostumbrado a la cercanía del otro.

"¿Traje de baño? No recuerdo la última vez que use uno."-respondió el maestro haciendo memoria. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba cerca de ninguna alberca y mucho menos el mar.

"Yo tenía uno hace tiempo…"-dijo el chico y tomó la mano del mayor para guiarlo a su cuarto. Una vez ahí se puso a buscar entre sus cajones hasta encontrarlo.

Era un traje simple tipo short pero el color había perdido tono. Emocionado empezó a quitarse su ropa para probárselo. Hiroki se volteo hacia otro lado para darle un poco de privacidad.

"Bueno aún me queda."-lo escucho decir.

Volteo y se quedó impactado. Conocía el cuerpo del médico, lo conocía muy bien, pero sentía que ahora…tenía la obligación de observarlo con detenimiento. El calor amenazo con cambiar el tono de su rostro así que se levantó rápidamente.

"Te queda bien pero se ve viejo."

"Hum…tienes razón."-dijo viéndose al espejo.-"Hiro-san, ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que use uno."-dijo tratando de calmarse.

"Entonces está decidido, iremos de compras ahora."-se quitó el traje para volver a ponerse su ropa.

"¿Ahora?"-preguntó Hiroki algo preocupado, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan impulsivo.

"Podríamos encontrar algunos a juego."-dijo Nowaki tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo a la puerta.

Las protestas del maestro se escucharon por el edificio mientras que el médico solamente reía. Subieron al metro para dirigirse al área de compras. Cuando llegaron entraron a varias tiendas para probarse los trajes.

Hiroki estaba en el probador decidiéndose entre 2 modelos. Uno era color azul oscuro y otro era negro el azul tenía unas rajas de varios colores en los costados y el negro era liso sin ningún estampado.

"¿Qué opinas de este Hiro-san?"-escucho la voz del médico llamarlo desde afuera.

Corrió la cortina y vio a Nowaki viendo la prenda en el espejo, moviéndose para ver diferentes ángulos. No era algo nuevo para él el ver al hombre con el torso desnudo, sintió como el sonrojo cubría su rostro, aun no se acostumbraba a eso. El traje de baño era como los que él se había probado pero no pudo evitar pensar que a él le quedaban mejor.

"¿Hiro-san?"-pregunto el médico viéndolo por el espejo.

El mayor reacciono y desvió la mirada.-"Todos son iguales, solo cambia el estampado."-dijo quitándole importancia.-"Aunque ese color te queda bien."-le dio una última mirada y después volvió a cerrar la cortina.

Nowaki sonrió y volvió a verse en el espejo. Se llevaría ese. Él no se fijó en el sonrojo del maestro, estaba en su pequeño mundo de fantasía. Podía verlos a ambos corriendo a orillas del mar, compartiendo un raspado de frutas y disfrutando de un paseo tomados de la mano por la noche. Sonreía bobamente mientras entraba a su vestidor y empezaba a cambiarse nuevamente.

Salieron a pagar la ropa y ya estaba atardeciendo. Como era lo único que iban a comprar decidieron regresar a casa así que se subieron al metro. Una vez en el departamento Nowaki comenzó a preparar la cena mientras Hiroki sacaba un cuaderno y una pluma.

"Hay que ir planeando lo que haremos."-abrió el cuaderno y preparo la pluma.-"¿Quieres hacer algo en específico?"-pregunto al médico empezando a escribir.

"¿Vamos a tener un cronograma?"-pregunto sonriendo, eso era algo nuevo de Hiroki.

"No en si pero no me gustaría dejar algo que queramos hacer de lado. Tenerlo presente para hacerlo."-dijo mientras escribía algo en el papel.-"Por ejemplo, yo quiero buscar conchas de mar."-dijo felizmente volteando a verlo.

"¿Conchas de mar?"-preguntó el médico contagiado de su alegría.

"De pequeño las coleccionaba, tengo algunos de mis frascos en casa de mis padres."-respondió aun alegre, emocionado.

Nowaki rio un poco y se acercó a él. Puso su mano en la rodilla del hombre captando su atención.-"Bueno si hay algo que quisiera hacer."

"Dime."-Hiroki lo veía a los ojos.

"Un paseo nocturno con Hiro-san."

Vio la idea procesarse en la mente del mayor y como el sonrojo empezó a cubrir sus mejillas. Hiroki agarro un cojín y se lo aventó mientras él reía levantándose.

"¿¡Solo piensas en esas cosas!?"-dijo casi gritando completamente rojo.

Nowaki siguió riendo, ya vería la manera de convencerlo. Estas vacaciones se veían prometedoras.

.

.

.

¡Hello! ^^

Esta idea nació de **Andrea Junjou** que me contacto en Google+. En cuando leí la idea varias imágenes llegaron a mi mente y la historia comenzó.

Casualmente una semana después de leer la idea tuve la oportunidad de irme de vacaciones a la playa jajaja así que tengo el escenario fresco jajaja. Bueno, con este capítulo empezamos la historia de esta pareja que me encanta, no le digan a Usagi-san porque se pone celoso.

PD. Me gusta la idea de pensar que la pareja Egoist es representada por el patito amarillo que sale en la serie, un conejo para Romantica y un Panda para Terrorist, de ahí la idea del titulo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegó la noche cenaron aun planeando las actividades que querían hacer. En sí no programaron nada ya que no querían ajustarse a un horario sino que querían disfrutar tranquilos. Hiroki lavo los platos mientras Nowaki veía fotos del lugar en la computadora. Se despidieron para irse a dormir y cada uno fue a su cuarto a terminar de empacar.

Hiroki ya había terminado, tenía su maleta lista y estaba recostado en su cama. Pero no podía dormir. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía y realmente estaba muy emocionado por el viaje.

"…Ya no soy un niño por Dios."-dijo intentando otra posición para recostarse.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando regreso a su habitación vio que la luz de la habitación del médico aún estaba encendida. Iba a tocarle pero se arrepintió y dando media vuelta regreso a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente se levantaron ambos cansados por la desvelada. Desayunaron y salieron hacia la estación y pararon a comprar un café antes. En la estación compraron sus boletos, llegarían después de mediodía. A la hora indicada subieron al tren y partieron. Hiroki traía un libro para leer y Nowaki observaba el paisaje, paso un poco de tiempo y el médico dormía recargado en el hombro del maestro y no mucho después el maestro también dormía.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino sin embargo ninguno de los dos se despertó. Una oficial entro para despertarlos y cuando los vio sonrió.

"Disculpen…disculpen."-comenzó llamándolos en tono bajo para ir subiendo el tono.-"Hemos llegado al destino."

Hiroki fue siendo consciente de donde estaban y finalmente abrió los ojos.

"Ya hemos llegado."-sonrió la chica.

Hiroki asintió y al sentir volteo a ver su mano: Nowaki tenía atrapada su mano entre la suya. Un sonrojo lo lleno mientras la chica se levantaba sonriendo.-"Por favor bajen con cuidado."

El maestro se levantó rápidamente, volteo a ver al otro completamente molesto y camino hacia la salida. Nowaki, acostumbrado a sus arranques, simplemente recogió sus maletas y salió del transporte. La chica se despidió de ellos aun sonriendo causando que el enojo del mayor aumentara. Salieron de la estación y caminaron hacia la parada para tomar un camión que los llevaría a la zona de su hotel. Cuando este llego lo abordaron y se sentaron. Todo en completo silencio.

Hiroki detestaba comportarse así pero no podía evitarlo. Le avergonzaba que otras personas lo vieran y realmente deseaba que llegará un día en que no tuviera problema con dar una muestra de afecto pública. Venía de una familia tradicional y hacer ese tipo de cosas debía mantenerse en la intimidad de la pareja. Observo por la ventana mientras el autobús paraba en un parque y vio a una pareja ir tomada de la mano compartiendo un cono helado sin importarles quien pudiera verlos. Suspiro y por el rabillo del ojo vio que Nowaki estaba distraído en otras cosas.

Después de un par de paradas más finalmente llegaron a su zona. El hotel se encontraba a un costado de la calle. Estaba sobre el nivel del mar y para acceder a la playa había que bajar unas escaleras situadas a mitad de los hoteles cercanos. Al ser una zona hotelera los accesos eran compartidos. El hotel era tradicional, de 4 pisos. En el primero estaba la recepción junto con los baños al aire libre y un pequeño bar, los demás pisos eran para los huéspedes. Debajo del hotel en la zona de la playa había unas regaderas para enjuagarse y un puesto de guardavidas. Nowaki camino hacia la recepción.

"Hola, tenemos una reservación a nombre de Kusama."- le dijo a la chica sonriente.

"Buenas tardes bienvenidos, permítame un momento."-se inclinó hacia una pequeña computadora para verificar los datos. Leyó la información un par de veces y volteo a verlo.-"Parece haber un error, aquí tengo solo una habitación en la reservación."

"No, no hay ningún problema."-respondió el médico volviendo a sonreírle.

La chica vio al maestro, quien observaba los folletos sin escucharlos, y volvió a verlo de nuevo. Repitió esto otra vez hasta que finalmente un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa.

"O-oh ya veo."-volvió a sonreír y comenzó a teclear.

Una vez terminaron los tramites del registro subieron a su habitación. Esta era sencilla, tenía un pequeño closet, una mesa con un par de sillas zaisu, en la esquina había una televisión sobre un buro largo y alto. La habitación contaba con un balcón que daba la vista hacia el mar. Decidieron cambiarse para ir a comer algo. Nowaki solamente cambio sus pantalones por un short mientras que Hiroki tuvo que cambiarse por completo, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a vestir de traje… a pesar de estar de vacaciones. El médico decidió adelantarse y quedaron de verse en la playa.

Nowaki observo el mar, la playa, el hotel. Sintió la necesidad de pellizcarse para darse cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño. Había querido ir de vacaciones con Hiroki desde hace tiempo pero sabía que sería muy difícil que coincidieran en eso. Además sabía que el maestro prefería descansar y disfrutar de su tiempo juntos sin que nadie los viera. Volteo hacía la escalera justo cuando Hiroki terminaba de bajar. Traía puestas unas bermudas oscuras, una camisa de manga corta, unas sandalias y un sombrero. Se había acomodado el cabello hacia atrás y los mechones cortos se le pegaban a la frente a causa del sudor.

"¿Te recomendaron algún lugar?"-pregunto el maestro observando alrededor ubicando un par de restaurantes. No recibió respuesta del médico así que volteo a verlo.-"¿Nowaki?"

El chico finalmente reacciono y le sonrió.-"Nunca te había visto vestido así Hiro-san."

El maestro se sonrojo y empezó a caminar al lugar más cercano. Sin su traje puesto y con ropa más casual Hiroki se veía muy diferente. La corbata le daba seriedad y el sombrero que usaba ahora lo hacía ver más joven. Era como ver a un Hiroki un par de años antes. Varias imágenes empezaron a formarse en la mente del médico hasta que finalmente retomo consciencia de donde estaba. Nowaki lo siguió y estuvo tentado a tomarlo de la mano pero se detuvo. Llegaron a un pequeño lugar, se sentaron y pidieron algo de comer. El maestro pidió una cerveza para acompañar su comida.

"No hay nada como una cerveza para comenzar las vacaciones."-sonrió al médico y este asintió brindando con su bebida.

Cuando terminaron de comer decidieron caminar por la playa para conocer los alrededores. Había varias familias disfrutando las vacaciones, niños construyendo castillos de arena y grupos de jóvenes jugando en el mar. Nowaki observaba todo con cuidado sin perder ningún detalle.

"Debía haberme comprado unos lentes oscuros."-dijo el maestro tapando sus ojos mientras veía alrededor, el médico no dijo nada.-"¿Nowaki?"-El chico estaba demasiado distraído con lo que ocurría a su alrededor. ¿Sería esta…la primera vez que viajaba a la playa?-"Nowaki."-al no recibir respuesta del chico decidió jalarlo un poco del brazo para atraer su atención.-"Nowaki."

"Lo siento Hiro-san me distraje un poco."-respondió volteando a verlo.

"Es… ¿es tu primera vez que vienes a la playa?"-pregunto el maestro poniéndose frente a él.

Algo avergonzado el médico asintió.-"Cuando era pequeño no tuve oportunidad de ir y después estuve muy ocupado con el trabajo y el estudio como para irme de viaje."-respondió un poco sonrojado.-"Me apena un poco per es la primera vez que veo el mar."

"…no tienes por qué apenarte."-respondió cruzándose de brazos.-"Tus prioridades eran otras."

Nowaki asintió con la cabeza, reconfortado con las palabras del maestro. Sabía que podía hablar de su pasado sin sentirse juzgado por él. Volteo a su alrededor y vio a un par de parejas jóvenes tomadas de la mano y sonriéndose entre ellos. Una pequeña duda se formó en su mente.-"¿Tu ya habías venido antes Hiro-san?"

"Hum…si, un par de veces."-respondió mientras consideraba comprar otra cerveza.

"… ¿con…quién?"-pregunto algo dudoso sin quitarle la vista a la pareja.

Hiroki, extrañado por la pregunta, volteo a verlo. Siguió su mirada y negó con la cabeza.-"Cuando era niño fui un par de veces con mis padres y después con algunos amigos… es la primera vez que vengo con una pareja."-sin decir nada caminó hacia una pequeña tienda a comprar algo de tomar.

Desde que había visto al maestro vestido así y después de esta conversación sentía como pequeñas descargas sacudían su pecho. Con cada pequeña descarga su corazón se llenaba más de cariño hacia Hiroki, si es que eso se podía. Deseaba poder tocarlo para transmitirle esa descarga pero debía detenerse, una vez que comenzara no se creía capaz de detenerse.

Siguieron caminando e incluso se sentaron en una banca a observar el atardecer. De regreso cenaron algo ligero y al llegar al hotel decidieron quedarse en el bar. Eran pocos los huéspedes y la ambientación contaba con música de fondo en volumen bajo así que podían platicar tranquilos.

"Sabes nadar ¿verdad?"-pregunto Hiroki tomando un trago de su bebida.

"Si, tuve clases en la escuela."

"Muy bien entonces mañana iremos al mar, después te enterraremos en la arena y buscaremos unas luces de bengala para encenderlas."

Nowaki sonrió contra su vaso. Sabía que Hiroki había ideado eso para que él disfrutara de la playa en su máximo esplendor. Aprovecharía para realizar de hacer sus fantasías al lado del maestro.-"¿Y también golpearemos una sandía?"-preguntó pidiendo otra ronda de cervezas.

"No sé de dónde demonios salió eso, nunca he visto ni conozco a nadie que lo haya hecho alguna vez."-respondió el maestro.

"Uno de mis pacientes me comento que lo había hecho con su familia."

"Lo más seguro es que este mintiendo."

Siguieron hablando sobre costumbres que se hacían y otras que no y finalmente subieron a su habitación tras la 4ta ronda. Hiroki caminaba un poco de lado así que Nowaki paso su brazo detrás de su cuello para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras.

"Nowaki…no hagas eso."-dijo al sentir al chico acariciar su cuello.

"No te preocupes Hiro-san solamente pensarán que te estoy ayudando a subir las escaleras."-sonriendo siguió caminando aun acariciando al mayor.

Llegaron a su cuarto y entraron, Nowaki acomodo los futones en el piso mientras que Hiroki comenzó a desnudarse para ponerse la yukata.

"Hiro-san…"-Nowaki iba a preguntarle algo pero se quedó mudo con el espectáculo. Finalmente se quitó la ropa quedando solamente en ropa interior y repentinamente permaneció quieto.-"¿Hiro-san?"

"Hace mucho calor… ¿sería mejor dormir sin esto?"-pregunto en voz alta mientras jalaba un poco del elástico de sus boxers. Los soltó golpeándose débilmente la cadera con el elástico de la prenda y se encogió de hombros poniéndose la yukata.

Nowaki trago en seco intentando controlarse. Si hacían…algo, el maestro amanecería adolorido y podría no querer hacer nada… pero no sabía si podría resistirse ante tal tentación. Hiroki, ignorando la situación del médico, simplemente se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con el edredón.-"¿No piensas acostarte?"-le pregunto palmeando el futón a su lado.

Nowaki sonrió y empezó a cambiarse. Sabía que los ojos del mayor estaban sobre él y esto le causo gracia. Finalmente termino de vestirse, apago la luz y se recostó a un lado del otro riendo un poco.

"¿Hun?"-pregunto Hiroki acercándose un poco a él, con los ojos cerrados y acomodado en la almohada.

"Eres toda una tentación Hiro-san."-sonrió de nuevo, beso su frente y se recostó en su almohada.

Hiroki solía volverse más desenvuelto con el alcohol y a la hora de acostarse se volvía un poco… _necesitado (*clingy)_. Claro que a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto sino todo lo contrario pero en ocasiones debía tener autocontrol… mucho autocontrol.

Al día siguiente despertaron temprano, acostumbrados a sus horarios de trabajo. Bajaron a la recepción y el hotel ofrecía pan y café. Comieron y subieron a su cuarto de nuevo para tomar sus cosas e ir a la playa.

Rentaron una sombrilla y un par de toallas del hotel, eligieron un lugar y se sentaron en la arena. Nowaki empezó a ponerse bloqueador observando a su alrededor. Poco a poco llego más gente para disfrutar de los últimos días de playa. Había sido buena idea llegar temprano para elegir un buen lugar. Finalmente termino de ponerse bloqueador en el cuerpo pero se dio cuenta que le faltaba en la espalda así que volteo hacia el maestro.

"Hiro-san, ¿podrías ponerme bloqueador en la espalda?"-sonrió ofreciéndole el producto.

Hiroki se sonrojo y acepto el recipiente. Parecía tener una batalla interna sobre si hacerlo o no y finalmente se unto el bloqueador en las manos y lo paso por la espalda del otro rápidamente. Cuando termino le aventó el pequeño bote y le dio la espalda.

"Gracias, ¿quieres que te ponga yo también?"-pregunto con la cara más inocente que supo poner. El mayor asintió con las orejas completamente rojas.

Un poco lejos de ellos 3 chicas llegaban con sus toallas y sus gafas oscuras observando a su alrededor. Una de ellas preparo el lugar, otra saco toallas para ponerlas en la arena y la última observo a la pareja desde lejos.

"Oigan mírenlos a ellos."-dijo la chica de cabello negro bajando un poco sus gafas.

"A ver…"-la chica de las toallas agarro su cabello en un chongo alto y llego a su lado.-"Hum…nop, a mí no me interesa."-dio la vuelta viendo a la otra chica.-"Pero parece que a Chi-chan sí."

La chica acababa de abrir la sombrilla y observaba mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

.

.

.

¡Feliz navidad, feliz año! Que este año esté lleno de Junjou y Yaoi para tod s

Nuestra pareja ya llegó a la playa y están listos para disfrutar al 100% del mar, el sol y la arena. Nowaki está tentado pero le encanta estar en esa situación, ¿Sabrá Hiroki que efecto tiene el alcohol sobre él? Se los dejo a su juicio.

Nota:

*Clingy: busque sinónimos para esta palabra que puede ser como necesitado o pegajoso pero ninguna me convencía del todo por eso puse la pablará en ingles que es a lo que me refiero.


	3. Chapter 3

.

El médico unto sus manos de la crema y empezó a pasar sus manos por le espalda del otro. Hiroki sintió escalofríos ya que sentía demasiado fría la crema. Cuando se acostumbró comenzó a disfrutar del masaje. Nowaki sonreía y acariciaba con mucha libertad. Termino de ponerle bloqueador y tristemente tuvo que alejar sus manos de su espalda. Sonrió y volteo a verlo.

"Termine."

El maestro tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia. Abrió los ojos sonrojándose y asintió tomando el tubo y poniéndose crema en las manos para cubrir sus brazos. Finalmente estuvieron listos para meterse al agua. Nowaki se aseguró de guardar sus cosas en la pequeña mochila que habían bajado y dejo su celular en uno de los bolsillos. Realmente no lo necesitaba ya que nadie lo llamaría, había avisado que saldría de la ciudad así que no esperaba recibir ninguna llamada. Pero si quería tomar muchas fotos del viaje. En adición también había comprado una cámara a prueba del agua y la guardaba en el bolsillo de su traje de baño.

Se alejó de la sombrilla e hiso un par de calentamientos con los brazos. Había poca gente, aún era temprano. El salvavidas estaba en su lugar observando que todo estuviera bajo control.

"¿Listo Hiro-san?"-pregunto volteando hacia la sombrilla mientras el otro se levantaba.

Hiroki estaba agarrando su cabello en una pequeña coleta y algunos cabellos rebeldes se quedaron en su lugar mientras que la mayoría se quedaron atorados con la liga negra. Apretó con fuerza y llego a su lado. Nowaki aún se le quedaba viendo completamente asombrado. El cambio era notorio, pero seguía siendo el Hiro-san de siempre, su Hiro-san.

"¿Qué? Hace mucho calor."-fue la respuesta del maestro, eso y un sonrojo en su rostro.

El médico sonrió y paso su mano detrás del cuello algo nervioso. Asintió con la cabeza y entraron al agua. Caminaron sobre la arena y las olas chocaban en sus piernas. Siguieron caminando hasta que el agua les quedo a la altura del pecho. Las olas venían, pero no se estrellaban contra ellos. Hiroki disfruto del movimiento del agua y volteo a ver a su acompañante. Nowaki veía las olas y luego veía la orilla, sus brazos se movían inquietos.

"No te va a pasar nada mientras toques la arena con los pies, aquí no nos va a tocar ninguna ola grande."-le dijo sonriendo de lado. El pobre Nowaki se veía como un niño pequeño asustado.

El médico asintió y empezó a relajarse más. Cuando venían olas más grandes Hiroki brincaba para pasar sobre la ola mientras que Nowaki solo alzaba un poco los pies. Agarrando más confianza, Nowaki se sumergió en el agua y nado alejándose un poco y después regreso al lado del maestro.

Hiroki lo vio nadar y sumergirse en el agua para reaparecer frente a él. El agua se resbalaba por su cuerpo, acomodo su cabello hacia atrás y limpio los restos del agua de su cara.

"Me gusta."-dijo Nowaki sonriendo.

" _A mí también."-_ pensó el maestro ante el espectáculo frente a él.

El médico percibió su mirada y volteo a verlo. Sus ojos se encontraron y le sonrió, de aquella manera que derretía el corazón del maestro. Hiroki se puso completamente rojo y desvió la mirada hacia las olas viendo que una grande se acercaba.

"Ahí viene una ola grande."-dijo captando la atención de Nowaki.

"¿Qué hago?"-pregunto algo preocupado.

"Puedes impulsarte para arriba con los pies para dejar que pase debajo de tu cuerpo o sumergirte y pasarla por debajo."-respondió el mayor poniéndose de lado. - "Por eso es necesario estar en un lugar donde tus pies alcancen."

"Hiro-san se ve muy grande esa ola."-dijo Nowaki alternando la mirada entre el maestro y la ola.

"No es tan grande."

"Hiro-san siento que el agua me empuja hacia la ola."

"Si, puedes moverte con el agua o tratar de detenerte."

"¡Hiro-san!"

Mentiría si dijera que no se estaba divirtiendo. Nowaki siempre lucia en control de la situación. Probablemente era una actitud que había aprendido en el hospital, el jamás mostrarse alterado. Pero ahora, verlo tan inquieto y algo asustado lo divertía un poco. La zona en la que estaban no era profunda y el médico no corría ningún peligro, pero sus instintos le decían todo lo contrario.

"Tranquilo Nowaki todo va a estar bien."-sonrió el maestro. - "Brincamos juntos a la cuenta de 3 ¿está bien?"

Nowaki asintió y a la señal del maestro ambos brincaron. El agua le llego al mentón a Hiroki y a Nowaki por los hombros. Después de ver la ola quebrarse lejos de ellos el médico sonrió. Escucho una risita y vio al maestro viéndolo.

"¿Qué?"-preguntó Nowaki.

"Eso fue adorable Nowaki."-volvió a reír un poco.

Nowaki rio también y le echo un poco de agua al mayor. Siguieron en el agua por un rato hasta que el médico se sintió más a gusto. Hiroki dejo que su cuerpo flotara hacia arriba recostándose sobre el agua. Escuchaba el ruido de algunos niños jugando en la arena y las olas romperse a lo lejos. Oía el ruido del chapoteo cerca de Nowaki y sonrió. De repente escucho una risita femenina y se incorporó poniendo los pies en la arena.

"¿Disfrutando del agua?"-preguntó una chica llegando a su lado.

Hiroki asintió y volteo hacia el médico, otras 2 chicas se acercaban a ellos.

"El clima esta delicioso."-dijo una de las chicas, su cabello era rubio y traía un traje de baño de una pieza con unas aberturas a los lados en forma de triángulos.

"Si, perfecto para un día en la playa."-la chica a su lado tenía el cabello castaño agarrado en una bola y su traje de baño era un bikini color azul moteado con puntos blancos.

"¿Acaban de llegar? No los vimos ayer."-pregunto la chica frente al maestro. Ella también traía un bikini, pero este se amarraba detrás del cuello y a los lados de la cadera.

A Hiroki la prenda se le hizo demasiada floja, como si con alguna ola grande pudiera desamarrarse de su lugar. Nowaki sonrió y asintió.

"Llegamos ayer por la tarde."-respondió sonriéndoles.

" _Tonto ahora nunca se alejarán."-_ pensó el mayor echándose agua a la cara.

"Nosotras llevamos 2 días aquí. Me llamo Mimi, mucho gusto."-dijo la chica sonriendo.

"Yo soy Reiko, pero pueden decirme Rei."-dijo la rubia cerrándoles un ojo y sonriendo.

"Y yo soy Chigusa"- dijo la castaña sonriéndole al maestro.

"Yo soy Nowaki."-respondió el médico alegre.

"…Hiroki."-a mala gana el maestro dio su nombre.

Hiroki no se llevaba bien con las mujeres en general. Siempre que se habían acercado a él tenían algún motivo oculto, que las presentara con Akihiko, que les pasara la tarea, entre otras. Pero Nowaki solía llevarse bien con todos. Él era una persona muy simpática y a todos les agradaba eso. Las chicas se quedaron con ellos un rato recomendándoles algunos restaurants para la comida y después se despidieron.

Hiroki se echó agua a la cara y suspiro.

"¿Hiro-san?"-preguntó Nowaki nadando hacia él.

"No es nada… iré a sentarme un rato a la arena."

El médico asintió y ambos salieron del mar. Hiroki saco su toalla y la paso sobre su cuerpo secándose. Nowaki volteo hacia los puestos que había cerca y sonrió.

"Iré por algo de tomar."-tomo un poco de dinero de su cartera y se fue.

Hiroki deshizo su peinado y sacudió su cabello. Paseo la vista por la playa y vio a las 3 chicas tomarse una foto debajo de su sombrilla, que estaba cerca de ellos. Dieron un gritito y volvieron a tomarse otra foto. Chigusa volteo hacia él y le sonrió saludándolo con la mano. Hiroki levanto su mano devolviéndole el salud y volteo hacia otro lado. De la bolsa que habían traído saco su libro y sus lentes.

Nowaki regreso con un par de aguas de coco y una bolsa de papas grandes para compartir. Se quedaron en la arena un rato, Hiroki leyendo y Nowaki tomando fotos y revisándolas. Algunos vendedores ambulantes se acercaron a venderles cosas y el médico observaba los productos sin comprar nada.

Después de un tiempo les dio hambre y decidieron ir a comer algo. Recogieron sus cosas, Hiroki volvió a ponerse su sombrero y una playera, Nowaki también se puso una y fueron a regresar la sombrilla. En el mostrador se encontraron a las chicas nuevamente.

"¿Van a comer?"-pregunto Reiko.

"Si, ya nos dio un poco de hambre."-respondió Nowaki mientras Hiroki entregaba la sombrilla.

"¿Comemos juntos? Hay un restaurant riquísimo aquí cerca, está en la playa."-dijo Mimi poniéndose sus lentes de Sol.

"Ehm…"-Nowaki no sabía que decirles, le gustaría pasar más tiempo a solas con el maestro, pero el conocer gente nueva no sonó tan mal. Y solamente sería para la comida. - "Está bien."-sonrió.

Las chicas sonrieron y esperaron a que Hiroki y Chigusa regresaran las sombrillas.

"¿Te gusta venir a la playa?"-pregunto Chigusa mientras ambos esperaban a que les regresaran su tarjeta para la sombrilla.

"Si, hace tiempo que no venía."-respondió el maestro.

"A mí también."-dijo acercándose más. - "Te bronceaste un poco."-dijo señalando su cara.

Hiroki volteo a verla confundido y ella saco un pequeño espejo enseñándole. - "Te queda ese color."-le sonrió con un poco de sonrojo.

"… _ah…"-_ algo hizo clic en el maestro. Conocía muy bien la mirada de una chica enamorada.

"Mira yo…"-no pudo terminar de hablar porque la chica rubia llego con ellos.

"¿Listos? Vamos a comer, Nowaki y Mimi nos esperan afuera."

Salieron y el grupo se fue al restaurante. Al llegar la mesera los llevo a una mesa para 6 personas. Nowaki y Hiroki se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Mimi y Reiko se sentaron frente a ellos mientras Chigusa se sentó al lado frente al maestro.

"¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir? El curry que venden aquí es súper picoso y delicioso."-Chigusa tomo su menú y se acercó al maestro señalándole algunas opciones.

Hiroki volteo de reojo viendo que las otras 2 chicas platicaban con Nowaki. Así que ese era el plan. Suspiro y le agradeció a la chica, pero se cubrió con el menú para decidir que probar. Reiko pidió una ronda de cervezas para todos y también ordenaron la comida.

"¿Y a que se dedican?"-preguntó Mimi sonriendo.

"Yo soy pediatra."-respondió Nowaki sonriendo.

"Maestro."-dijo Hiroki probando su cerveza.

"¿Maestro de qué?"-preguntó Chigusa. -"Yo también soy maestra, con niños de kínder."

"Literatura, universidad."

"Entonces debes de leer mucho, ¿Cuál es tu autor favorito?"

La comida llego y siguieron platicando mientras comían. Terminaron de comer y caminaron hacia el hotel ya que estaban hospedados en el mismo. Se despidieron y se fueron a sus cuartos. Hiroki entro a la habitación y suspiro, no sabía cómo comportarse, pero sabía que debía ponerle un alto a la chica antes de que se ilusionara.

"Hiro-san, Reiko-san dice que habrá un festival en el muelle hoy en la noche."-sonrió.

Hiroki suspiro de nuevo. Quería que Nowaki disfrutara de muchas cosas, pero él no era tan social con las personas. Pero de no haber sido porque esas chicas les había hablado probablemente no sabrían del festival.

"¿Quieres ir?"-´preguntó Hiroki sacando sus cosas de la mochila.

Nowaki asintió. Recogieron sus cosas y fueron al baño abierto. Había pocas personas, primero limpiaron sus cuerpos y después entraron a la tina grande. Se quedaron a solas de repente y Hiroki disfrutaba del agua caliente. Sintió movimiento a su lado y vio como Nowaki acariciaba su brazo captando su atención. Volteo alrededor confirmando que estaban solos. El médico sonrió nuevamente y se acercó hacia él para capturar sus labios.

Hiroki no sabía dónde poner los brazos, los movió nerviosamente dentro del agua hasta ponerlos sobre los brazos del otro y se acercó hacia él. Las manos del médico viajaron sobre su cuerpo acariciándolo superficialmente. Terminaron el beso y mientras el maestro jadeaba un poco el médico besaba su cuello.

"No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de besarte."-le dijo en el oído haciéndolo temblar.

Escucharon ruido afuera y se separaron lentamente, no sin antes darse un rápido beso. Terminaron de bañarse y salieron del baño. Cerca de la recepción había folletos de lugares a donde ir y cosas que hacer así que Hiroki agarro uno. Se cambiaron en su cuarto y observaron el catálogo de películas a rentar que tenía la televisión. Cuando por fin oscureció salieron del hotel hacia el muelle.

Al ser de noche no se sentía tanto calor como en el día, pero aun así el ambiente estaba cálido. El lugar estaba lleno de puesto de comida y de diferentes juegos para ganar algún premio. A lo lejos se escuchaba música y gente aplaudiendo a un baile que hacían unos hombres con unas mascaras puestas.

Decidieron probar suerte y jugaron algunos juegos de puntería. Debían tirar alguna de las latas para conseguir un premio, encestar el aro en cierto número de botellas y pescar el pececillo de plástico con el número ganador. Pero no en todos acertaron obteniendo como premios algunos vales de descuento y uno que otro recuerdito del lugar. Nowaki había llevado su cámara y tomaba fotos de todo lo que pudiera y para desagrado del maestro él había sido su principal modelo.

"¿¡Quieres dejar de tomarme fotos!?"-dijo algo molesto y sonrojado.

"Son para guardar memorias de las vacaciones Hiro-san."-respondió el otro sonriendo.

Hiroki le quito la cámara y empezó a tomarle fotos él, sin embargo, Nowaki parecía complacido con la atención que le brindaba. Le regreso la cámara y fueron a comprarse unos raspados de sabores. Después se sentaron en una banca alejados de la muchedumbre viendo hacia el mar. A lo lejos se oía el ruido del festival y las olas en el mar.

"Me está gustando mucho el viaje Hiro-san."-dijo de repente Nowaki interrumpiendo el silencio que los había envuelto.

"Si… a mí también."-respondió el otro enfocando su mirada en su raspado. - "Mañana compraremos unas palas para enterrarte en la arena."-dijo, extrañamente determinado.

Nowaki rio y asintió. - "También iremos a recolectar conchas."

Hiroki volteo a verlo con brillitos en los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Nowaki acaricio su mejilla dedicándole una mirada tierna, hiso el ademan de acercarse cuando un ruido lleno el ambiente para segundos después iluminar el cielo. Habían comenzado los fuegos artificiales. Se alejaron un poco para disfrutar del espectáculo de luces.

"Miren aquí hay mejor lugar."-escucharon una voz femenina detrás del ellos.

Nowaki volteo y vio a las 3 chicas sonriéndoles agitando las manos.

.

.

.

Nuestra pareja se encuentra siendo acechada por un trio de féminas y una de ellas tiene al maestro como objetivo principal, pero Nowaki no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Ya veremos cómo siguen estas vacaciones de nuestro par.

¡Todavía es el mes del amor y la amistad así que les deseo mucho amor, mucha amistad, y mucho JUNJOU! ^^

Respondiendo reviews:

 **Lukita:** Aquí está ya el siguiente capítulo, espero te agrade :D Muchas gracias por tu review.


	4. Chapter 4

Las chicas se acercaron a ellos mientras los dos hombres se separaban. El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales siguió y el grupo los observo con comentarios repentinos de lo lindo que se veía. Al terminar emprendieron el camino hacia el hotel. Mientras Hiroki estaba entretenido con Chigusa las otras chicas se quedaron al lado del médico.

"¿Nada más vienen ustedes dos?"-preguntó Mimi.

"Si, solamente Hiro-san y yo."

"Hum… ¿y no es aburrido?"-pregunto Reiko. - "Siempre es mejor cuando hay más personas en el grupo."-le sonrió volteando a ver a su amiga.

"Bueno…"-Nowaki observo al otro con la chica, platicando entre ellos. - "Realmente no había pensado en eso."

Para él, pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Hiroki era maravilloso. Y por eso había asumido que para el mayor sería igual. Debía admitir que con ellas se sentía un ambiente diferente y tal vez al mayor le gustaría eso. El estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos le impidió observar las miradas cómplices que compartían las chicas.

Hiroki, por su parte, intentaba alejarse de la chica sin éxito. Comenzaba a ser molesta, pero no sabía cómo alejarse de ella. Sabía sus intenciones, sabía el plan malévolo de sus amigas, pero también sabía que ellas podían ayudarle a mejorar las vacaciones.

"¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos mañana de nuevo?"-preguntó Reiko hablando en voz baja. - "Podemos divertirnos más si estamos todos juntos."

Nowaki asintió sin pensar mucho, su mente aun divagaba.

"¿Vamos a tomar algo? Aún está abierto."-dijo Mimi señalando el pequeño bar del hotel.

"Ehm…"-el médico prefería pasar la noche con el maestro, al menos que eso quedara únicamente para ellos.

"Yo ya me siento algo cansado prefiero ir a dormir."-dijo Hiroki alejándose finalmente de la chica. - "¿Nowaki?"-preguntó esperanzado de que el médico entendiera el mensaje.

"Si, yo también me siento algo cansado. Nade mucho hoy."-dijo sonriéndole al mayor. Hiroki sonrió un poco atrayendo la atención de la chica.

"Ja ja ¿eres un niño pequeño que debe dormir después de nadar?"-rió Reiko mientras se despedía caminando hacia el bar.

"Nos vemos mañana, espero."-dijo Chigusa mientras se despedía de ellos.

Hiroki solo asintió y Nowaki se despidió con la mano. Llegaron a su habitación en silencio, ambos concentrados en sus pensamientos. Finalmente se decidieron a hablar.

"Hiro-san."

"Nowaki tú…"

Sin embargo, hablaron al mismo tiempo y se interrumpieron. Nowaki sonrió y con un movimiento de la cabeza lo invito a hablar primero.

"¿te divertiste el día de hoy?"-finalmente pregunto.

Nowaki asintió sonriendo. Hiroki lo observo y después empezó a acomodar los futones en el piso. El médico salió hacia el balcón. Desde la altura de su habitación podía escuchar los sonidos de las olas romperse en la arena y a lo lejos veía algunas estrellas reflejadas en el agua. Cerro los ojos disfrutando el sonido. No supo en que momento Hiroki llego a su lado, también disfrutando del sonido.

Tomo su mano entre la suya notando como el maestro la apretaba aun sin abrir los ojos. Disfrutaron el momento un poco más hasta que el castaño bostezo. Se cambiaron poniéndose su yukata para dormir y mientras lo hacían Nowaki acerco ambos futones. Si Hiroki se dio cuenta no lo demostró, simplemente espero a que el otro estuviera acostado para apagar la luz y recostarse a su lado.

Al día siguiente el castaño despertó primero. No se sorprendió al verse en los brazos del médico, ni de sentir su respiración sobre su oreja. Por el balcón escucho el ruido de la gente afuera disfrutando del día soleado. Estiro la mano y alcanzo su celular. Tras ver la hora decidió tomar fotografías al adormilado joven detrás de él. Una vez se aburrió dejo de cuidar sus movimientos despertando al otro. Nowaki atrajo más la cintura que sujetaba hacia él e inhaló el aroma que tenía a su alcance.

"Buenos días Hiro-san."-su voz adormilada le causo escalofríos.

"Ya no alcanzamos el desayuno."-dijo amarrando su cabello en una media cola.

"…"-inhalo fuertemente. - "No importa. Podría quedarme aquí todo el día."

Hiroki se acomodó nuevamente pero antes de que ambos pudieran hacer algo sus estómagos demandaron comida. Nowaki rio soltando al mayor girando hacia el lado. El castaño se levantó y empezó a jalar los futones para guardarlos. Finalmente, ambos estuvieron listos y salieron del hotel para buscar algo de desayunar.

Terminaron de comer y regresaron al hotel para recoger sus cosas y regresar a la playa. Había menos gente que el día anterior así que encontraron un buen lugar. Como recién acababan de comer tenían que esperar antes de entrar al agua así que ambos leyeron.

Paso el tiempo y Nowaki se estiro cerrando el libro con el separador en su lugar. Volteó alrededor y vio a familias jugar y niños correr. Volteo hacia Hiroki y lo encontró con el libro en brazos y los lentes de sol puestos. Se le quedo viendo fijo y sonrió. Estaba seguro de que el maestro estaba dormido. Tomo su celular y tomo una foto del mayor, fue bajando los lentes hasta tener a la vista sus ojos confirmando que estaban cerrados. Tomo otra fotografía y rio un poco. Un niño grito cerca de ellos y Hiroki abrió los ojos. Los demás niños aprendieron a no acercarse a ellos al oír los gritos del mayor reclamar por haberlo despertado.

"Lo siento mucho Hiro-san, pero es increíble la manera en que te quedaste dormido."-Nowaki reía intentando calmarse.

"Tus disculpas no son nada sinceras."-se cruzó de brazos algo avergonzado.

El médico sonrió y le acomodo un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja. Hiroki volvió a sonrojarse, volteo a ambos lados pero después se fijó en la mirada del otro. Nadie los conocía, no había niños cerca y estaban de vacaciones. Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse con una misión en común: unir sus labios.

"¡Aquí están!"-la voz familiar de la chica los saco de su momento.

Lentamente Nowaki se alejó de él y Hiroki volvió a ponerse los lentes, sin embargo, la mirada de una de las 3 chicas lo capto todo. Las chicas se instalaron a un lado de ellos y comenzaron a platicar. Fueron al mar un par de veces y el maestro decidió quedarse a leer. Desde la arena veía como las chicas le enseñaban a Nowaki a disfrutar del mar.

A media tarde al grupo le dio hambre. Recogieron sus cosas y fueron a comer a un restaurant en la arena. Chigusa se sentó al lado de Hiroki, Reiko se sentó del otro lado dejando a Nowaki frente a él a un lado de Mimi. Pidieron sus bebidas y una vez se las trajeron pidieron sus platillos. El restaurante se llenó, había mucho ruido así que Nowaki no podía escuchar de que hablaban con el maestro. La rubia le dijo algo y cuando volteo a contestarle escucho como el maestro se quejaba y mucho ruido de sillas.

"¡Lo siento mucho!"- Chigusa se levantó al lado del maestro con servilletas en la mano.

Hiroki se había volcado el plato de sopa caliente sobre el traje de baño. Una mesera se acercó a ellos y les pidió los acompañaran a las regaderas para limpiarlo. Nowaki estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Reiko se lo impidió.

"Es el momento perfecto."-la rubia intercambio miradas con su otra amiga. - "A Chii le gusta, ¿no crees que hacen linda pareja?"

Mimi asintió mientras seguía vigilando que la pareja aun no volviera. Las palabras de la chica hicieron eco en la mente del médico hasta que pudo entenderlas. Recordando todo lo que había pasado, ella había estado siempre con el maestro y cada vez que podía se acercaba a él.

"¿Qué te parece si los dejamos un rato a solas?"-Reiko le sonrió. - "Prometo que no te vas a aburrir con nosotras."

-.-

Hiroki estaba molesto. Molesto con el maldito caldo caliente, con los reflejos tontos que no reaccionaron a tiempo, con la chica por haberle tirado el caldo encima y con el idiota de Nowaki por no venir con él.

"Aquí traje estas toallas, espero que les sirvan."-la mesera le entrego a la chica un par de toallas.

Chigusa estaba apenada, intentaba ayudar al otro a limpiarse, pero estaba nerviosa. Aunque era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él. - "Lo lamento mucho, es que me pongo muy nerviosa estando contigo."

"Si, lo sé."-así que finalmente lo iba a hacer.

"Y…bueno yo…me pongo nerviosa porque…"

"Sé porque te poner nerviosa y debo detenerte antes de seguir con esta platica."

"¿Qué?"-respondió la chica sonrojándose.

"Mira, eres una buena chica y eres linda, pero yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien."-finalmente había terminado. Lástima que ya no le ayudarían a mejorar las vacaciones del médico, pero el plan original era el mejor.

"Yo…yo…"-le chica volvió a sonrojarse y agacho su cabeza. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella se le aventó encima. Sobre su bikini se había puesto un short y un pequeño suéter que ahora yacía en el suelo. Deliberadamente puso su cuerpo recargado en él en una pose provocadora. - "Estoy dispuesta a ser…una aventura de verano."

-.-

"Pero…yo…"-el cerebro del médico aun no reaccionaba. ¿Qué la chica gustaba de Hiroki? Bueno, no le sorprendía. Con la forma en la que se había vestido en estos días lucia más joven y apuesto. Quería que las vacaciones fueran un éxito pero… ¿debería decirles? Por ahora buscaba una excusa, pero Reiko ya estaba pidiendo la cuenta. Mimi lo observo fijamente tomando un trago de su cerveza.

De repente recordó el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Su plan original era pasar tiempo a solas pero su temor le hizo contar con la ayuda de otras personas. Si quería algo debía esforzarse por lograrlo. Finalmente había tomado su decisión.

-.-

"No deberías permitirte ser la aventura de alguien."-Hiroki la tomo de los hombros y la alejo de él. - "Escucha, les agradezco mucho que estuvieran con nosotros, pero no estoy interesado en ti o ninguna de tus amigas."

"Pero…pero… ¿acaso no te gusto?"-volvió a acercarse a él juntando sus brazos para realzar su pecho.

"No de esa manera."-respondió tajante, tenía que terminar con esto. - "Eres linda y tienes buen cuerpo, pero no me interesas."

"Yo pensé que…"

"Que tenías una oportunidad, pero no es así, lo siento. Nowaki nunca había venido a la playa y pensé que ustedes podrían hacer un ambiente más relajado, pero me equivoqué."

"Hiro-san."

El médico se volteó encontrándose con el mayor. Hiroki asintió y camino hacia él. - "Perdona si hubo un malentendido, solamente queríamos pasar un buen rato."

La chica asintió llorando un poco. El maestro le ofreció su chamarra y ella la tomo, hiso una pequeña reverencia y se fue llorando. Nowaki lo siguió hasta la mesa donde las otras 2 chicas estaban esperando.

"Lo siento mucho, pero ella se fue llorando."-Aviso Nowaki a las chicas mientras el otro comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

"Haa…lo sospechaba."-dijo Mimi dejando su vaso en la mesa.

Reiko tomo las cosas de su amiga y corrió a buscarla.

"Ustedes…vinieron aquí juntos, ¿verdad?"-la chica se detuvo antes de seguir a sus amigas.

Al principio no comprendieron a que se refería, pero Hiroki comprendió que probablemente ella los había visto demasiado cerca. El maestro asintió secundado por el médico. Ella asintió, se despidió de ellos y se fue. La mesera regresó con la cuenta y una vez que pagaron se fueron del restaurante.

Sin decir nada caminaron hacia la playa. Ya estaba atardeciendo, muchas personas comenzaban a recoger sus cosas dejando la playa vacía. Hiroki se reprochaba, él sabía el plan de las chicas, pero había decidido aprovecharse de ello. Lo mejor hubiera sido hablar con Nowaki para saber qué hacer en esta situación. Si se hubiera decidido desde antes tal vez nadie hubiera salido herido. Pero, el hubiera no existe. Volteo hacia su acompañante encontrándolo sumido en sus pensamientos también.

"Nowaki…lo siento mucho."-dijo finalmente deteniéndose.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No tienes por qué disculparte Hiro-san, tú no sabías que las cosas terminarían así."-respondió el médico parándose frente a él.

¿Qué tan inocente podía ser? –"Yo…a decir verdad, tenía una ligera sospecha sobre lo que podría pasar."-confesó sonrojándose avergonzado.

"¿…como?"-preguntó Nowaki sin comprender del todo.

Hiroki suspiro, tomo su mano y caminaron hacia la orilla del mar. Había algunas rocas por ahí así que podrían hablar tranquilos sin ser interrumpidos. Y ahora si no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera.

.

.

.

¡Estoy viva!... Después de casi un año -.-ll

Una ENORME disculpa a tod s los que esperaban actualización de la historia, en esta ocasión preferiré pedir disculpas y no dar una razón/excusa Sin embargo prometo que en esta ocasión regrese para terminar la historia.

Muchas gracias a los que me siguen leyendo y en especial a **Andrea Junjou** por no rendirse conmigo y recordarme el capitulo pendiente.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Los colores del atardecer brillaban reflejados en el mar. Nowaki y Hiroki caminaban sin rumbo fijo, ambos intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Hiroki se reprochaba por haber permitido que la situación se le saliera tanto de las manos, pero al mismo tiempo no le sorprendía. Lo que más le molestaba había sido su actitud, el menospreciarse a si mismo de esa manera cuando siempre criticaba a Nowaki por hacerlo. Suspiro y miro hacia el frente. A lo lejos vio algunas rocas y decidió caminar hacía ahí para que nadie los interrumpiera.

Nowaki por su parte intentaba reaccionar. ¿Cómo había permitido que eso pasara? De nuevo había hecho lo que a Hiro-san no le gustaba. Las primeras horas que habían pasado juntos fueron maravillosas, además él quería pasar tiempo a solas con Hiroki. Él solo se había saboteado. Casi terminaban sus vacaciones y ahí estaba él, de inseguro como siempre.

Hiroki se había detenido, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y ahora eran las luces de las estrellas las que brillaban reflejadas en el mar. Una pequeña brisa hacía bailar sus cabellos mientras él también reflexionaba. El médico suspiro. Alargo su mano y tomo la del maestro jalándolo para llamar su atención.

"Hiro-san me gustaría hablar primero."-dijo deteniéndolo. Este asintió y dio un paso hacía él. Quiso arreglar sus pensamientos antes de hablar. Podría disculparse, decirle que estaba arrepentido de hacer siempre lo que no le gustaba, prometerle que no lo volvería a hacer…- "Estoy muy enojado Hiro-san."

…vaya, eso si que era algo diferente.

"¿Enojado?"-pregunto Hiroki. ¿Por qué? ¿había hecho algo para molestarlo? Una parte de él comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva, pero la parte coherente le decía que esperara un poco.

"Si…conmigo mismo, por haber pensado que te aburrirías conmigo."-No escucho ruido proveniente del otro así que supuso que podía seguir hablando. –"Se que es algo en lo que tengo que trabajar sobre mi mismo, pero pensé que podrías comparar estas vacaciones a cuando estabas con otras personas. Me han dicho que suelo ser una persona muy calmada y pensé que a lo mejor eso podría afectar negativamente nuestra salida."

El maestro se avergonzó un poco. Ambos habían pensado algo parecido. Suponía que para Nowaki no era fácil aceptarlo ya que sabía que a él no le agradaban esas cosas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el médico siempre estaba cediendo y él rara vez lo hacía. Sabía que de los 2 él era el más terco y eso tenía que cambiar. Al menos podría aprovechar esta oportunidad.

"Intentaré ya no hacerlo, confiar más en mi y no dejarme llevar por pensamientos negativos."

"Espera Nowaki la culpa no solo es tuya."-finalmente Hiroki lo detuvo. No podía dejar que sintiera que él era culpable de todo, también había ayudado. –"Yo también…me sentí igual que tú."

"… ¿de verdad?"- esa confesión lo tomo por sorpresa.

"Cuando me dijiste que era la primera vez que venías a la playa quise que esta fuera la mejor experiencia para ti. Se que soy un poco gruñón, bueno no un poco después de todo me apodaron como demonio, y a veces las personas prefieren estar con alguien más alegre."-Vio una roca y se recargo contra esta, Nowaki se acerco a su lado para seguir escuchándolo. –"Se que estando en un grupo las cosas suelen ser más divertidas por eso no dije nada cuando las chicas se acercaron a nosotros."

"¿Tú también te sentiste así?"- preguntó el médico. ¿Cómo podía Hiroki sentirse así? Él era alguien muy interesante, era una persona muy culta y escuchaba atento ofreciendo un consejo cuando lo necesitaba. Si, solía enojarse con facilidad, pero esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba ya que también sabía reconocer cuando se equivocaba.

"Sentirse así es horrible, pensar que no eres suficiente." – tomo la mano del médico entre las suyas apretándola. –"Estuvo mal de mi parte no hablar de esto contigo y esperar que alguien más hiciera lo que yo tengo que hacer."

Nowaki sonrió apretando la mano del maestro. –"no tengo nada que disculparte Hiro-san, los 2 caímos en lo mismo. Yo también te pido disculpas por no haber confiado más en nosotros."

Hiroki asintió y se recargo en su hombro. Escucharon el oleaje y ruidos lejanos de gente platicando. Las vacaciones para todos estaban terminando pero aun así las personas intentaban llevarse buenas memorias. Nowaki rió un poco.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó Hiroki.

"Me siento un poco mal por haber usado a esas chicas."-confeso un poco avergonzado.

"Si, pero ellas también querían usarnos."-repuso Hiroki algo molesto. –"¿De verdad no te diste cuenta de sus intenciones?"

"Suelo ser un poco despistado en ese tipo de cosas."-dijo Nowaki, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. –"cuando iba a la escuela tenía algunas amigas que me invitaban a salir, pero después dejaban de invitarme y empezaban a salir con otros chicos."-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la situación.

" _De seguro se dieron por vencidas cuando Nowaki no intentó nada con ellas_."-pensó el mayor. –"Por alguna razón suelo no agradarle a las mujeres." -dijo acercándose más a él. –"Por lo general puedo leer bien las intenciones de la gente y ellas a veces buscan una relación más que una amistad. Las pocas mujeres que se me acercan siempre buscan lo último y es algo que no puedo darles. Estoy contigo así que no lo necesito."

Esa era otra de las cosas que más le gustaba de Hiroki, le daba su lugar en su vida. Sonrió y paso su brazo detrás de él para abrazarlo y acercarlo. El maestro se acomodó más contra él y ambos suspiraron. Habían perdido tanto tiempo con sus dudas innecesarias y ahora tendrían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

"Pero se veía muy dispuesta Chigusa-san."-recordó Nowaki como la chica literalmente había lanzado su cuerpo sobre el otro.

"Si, pero no estaba interesando en ella para nada… te tengo a ti para eso."-dijo Hiroki intentando controlar su sonrojo.

Nowaki asintió y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo. Hiroki no puso ningún tipo de resistencia sino todo lo contrario, se juntó más hacia él. El beso comenzó a volverse más demandante y las manos de ambos se golpeaban torpemente queriendo quitar la ropa del otro. La dureza de la piedra comenzó a molestarlos y Nowaki detuvo los brazos del mayor y respiro sobre su boca tranquilizándose un poco.

"¿Nowaki?"-preguntó Hiroki, finalmente iban a hacer algo más _intimo_ y él se detenía… ¿Qué pensaba?

"Hiro-san ya sabes que es lo que quiero en ese momento."-torpemente movió su cuerpo hasta él para que notara su erección. Hiroki asintió sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos. - "No aguantare hasta el hotel."-Espero a que el otro asintiera comprendiendo la situación. - "Creo que si nos vamos de ese lado…estaremos más cómodos."

Siguió su mirada y vio algunas rocas más altas que podrían ayudarlos a cubrirse en caso de que alguien pasara demasiado cerca. El maestro asintió, él tampoco tenía planeado esperar hasta el hotel. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron tomados de la mano. Nowaki quito su playera y la puso sobre la arena, hizo lo mismo con Hiroki y cuando este tenía las manos hacia arriba le dio un beso rápido. El médico quito su demás ropa intentando acomodarla sobre la arena, pero Hiroki se desespero y lo empujo a que se sentará.

Nowaki volteó a verlo, pero una sonrisa de lado del maestro lo tranquilizo. - "No es nada que una ducha caliente no pueda arreglar."-tomo una liga que tenía en el brazo y se hizo de nuevo una coleta. En ese momento el miembro del médico tembló. - "Así que esto te gusta ¿eh?"-sonrió de nuevo acomodando algunos mechones detrás de la oreja.

Sin decir nada más el maestro se acomodo entre sus piernas y comenzó a bajar los boxers del médico. Este se dejo inspeccionar atento a las caricias del otro. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar al sentir la humedad de la boca cubrirlo.

"Ahm…Hiro-san…" -intento tocarlo pero al no tener donde recargarse estaba completamente acostado en la arena y el maestro se encontraba fuera de su alcance. Al parecer el mayor se había dado cuenta ya que había comenzado a moverse más rápido. - "Hiro-san espera… espera…"

Hiroki sonrió de nuevo, le encantaba tenerlo a su merced. Iba a levantarse, pero Nowaki tuvo una mejor idea. Sin decirle nada lo ayudo a acomodarse para que pudiera seguir haciendo lo que quería, mientras tanto su cuerpo también quedaba a su merced. El trasero del maestro estaba a la altura de la cara del médico mientras su cabeza a la entrepierna del otro… Así que quería jugar un poco, ¿no?

Sin decir nada comenzaron una pequeña competencia que consistía en hacer gemir más al otro. Hiroki llevaba ventaja ya que no solo usaba su boca, sino que cambien sus manos. Sin embargo Nowaki acababa de recordar que podía concentrarse no solo en su entrada sino también en su miembro.

"Hum…. Nowaki…"-gimió contra él arqueándose un poco, había introducido un dedo en él. Ya no podía moverse más que apretarse contra las piernas del médico. - "¡aah!... ¡hn!"-Gemía mientras las dedos del otro se movían ágilmente dentro de él.

No quería dejarse vencer y como podía siguió moviendo las manos masajeando el miembro del otro. Nowaki comenzaba a moverse torpemente, el placer amenazando con hacerle perder el poco control que le quedaba. Le encantaba fundirse con el otro, llegar juntos a ese clímax tan esperado. Pero durante el acto lo que más le gustaba era darle placer al maestro.

Hiroki sintió que el otro se había detenido y tomo eso como victoria, pero el masaje entre su entrada y su miembro lo estaban volviendo loco. Intentó seguir, pero se detuvo; ya no quería esperar más.

"Nowaki… te quiero ahora."- gimió intentando calmarse.

El médico asintió y le ayudo a incorporarse. Lo volteo para dejarlo ahora a él recostado sobre la arena. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y beso su muslo derecho. - "Tal vez te duela un poco porque no traemos lubricante."-dijo humedeciendo su miembro.

Hiroki asintió preparándose mentalmente. Mientras entraba en él, Nowaki comenzó a acaricia su abdomen siguiendo hasta el pecho. Se acerco hacia su cuello y comenzó a mordisquearlo mientras iba entrando más y más en él. Al maestro le dolía un poco, pero las caricias del médico comenzaban a estimularlo. La mano libre lo masturbo un poco al tiempo en que entraba por completo en él llevándolo al orgasmo.

Nowaki sentía el cuerpo del otro temblar debajo del suyo y tuvo que controlarse, su instinto le decía que comenzara a moverse, pero quería hacerlo tranquilo. Esta vez sí aprovecharía su tiempo.

"¡haaa!... ¡huumm!"-gimió de nuevo el maestro moviendo la cadera.

El médico apoyo su frente contra la suya y le sonrió, después lo beso lentamente. - "Te amo Hiro-san."

El maestro se sonrojo y se abrazo contra él para susurrarle en el oído. - "Yo también."

Comenzaron las embestidas con un ritmo constante, el maestro gimiendo fuertemente mientras Nowaki grababa cada gesto, cada gemido, cada movimiento en su memoria. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que juntos estarían aburridos? Esta era una de las muchas actividades que podían disfrutar juntos.

"¡Mira cuantas estrellas!"

Se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la voz de una mujer. Sonaba detrás de las rocas y al parecer estaba acompañada por un hombre. La escucharon reír coquetamente y como el hombre le decía algo que aumentaba su risita. ¿Se quedarían ahí mucho tiempo? Hiroki comenzaba a impacientarse, se sentía tan cerca pero tan lejos.

"Oye… ¿no crees que es hora de regresar?"-preguntó la chica, su voz temblaba un poco.

"Um no nos extrañaran por unos minutos más."-dijo el chico contra el cuello de ella. Comenzaban a prepararse para hacer lo mismo que ellos.

No iba a permitir que alguien más arruinara ese momento. Hiroki movió su cadera sorprendiendo al médico haciéndolo gemir. –"¡Aaamh!"- mordió su boca intentando evitar que su voz saliera más.

Escucharon ruido provenir de la pareja y como él le decía a ella que esperara. Subió arriba de las rocas y alcanzo a ver ropa aventada, regreso antes de descubrir los cuerpos a los cuales pertenecía esa ropa.

"Ven preciosa, parece que este lugar ya esta ocupado."-dijo llamando a la chica.

Mientras se iban Hiroki sonrió al ver la expresión del médico, entre confusión, temor y alivio. Finalmente parecía que estaban solos de nuevo.

"¡Hiro-san!"-reclamó alzando un poco la voz.

El maestro simplemente rio. Estaban de vacaciones, había que dejarse llevar.- "No te distraigas de nuevo Nowaki."

Acaricio su brazo sin desviar la mirada. Nowaki asintió y comenzó de nuevo con las embestidas. Ahora sus gemidos eran más bajos pero constantes. El maestro alzó la cadera contra el cuerpo del otro buscando aun más contacto mientras el otro usaba sus manos para darle soporte.

"¡Aah! Nowaki…ya…"

"Hiro-san… ¡hn!"

Con la ultima embestida se besaron para controlar sus gemidos. Ambos cuerpos temblaban victimas de una explosión placentera. Nowaki salió de él lentamente y se recostó a su lado. La ropa estaba completamente desacomodada. El médico entre lazo sus manos y beso la del otro. Se quedaron acostados unos minutos más disfrutando de las estrellas hasta que un estornudo del maestro perturbo su paz.

"Creo que es hora de vestirnos."-comentó el médico mientras se levantaba para empezar a reunir su ropa.

Se vistieron en silencio, intercambiando miradas cariñosas de vez en cuando. Una vez vestidos emprendieron el camino de regreso, tomados de la mano. El maestro bostezo un poco algo cansado mientras el otro disfrutaba de su caminata nocturna.

"¡Mira esa!"-de repente dijo el maestro soltando su mano y corriendo. Frente a ellos había una concha de colores pasteles que brillaba un poco bajo la luz de la luna. -"Allá hay otra."

Nowaki sonrió caminando detrás del maestro, quien había sufrido una ligera regresión al ir recolectando conchas de la arena. Al parecer las vacaciones no eran tan malas después de todo.

.

.

.

Gracias por la larga espera y su comprensión

Lento pero seguro será el cierre de esta historia jeje que espero sigan disfrutando. Pasando a otras cosas, en mi país comenzaran a vender el manga de Junjou Romantica así que… ¡probablemente comience a cobrar por escribir capítulos nuevos!... ok no pero hay que trabajar para mantener estos gustos jejeje

Gracias por leerme y nos vemos pronto ^^

 **Andrea Junjou** … gracias por no desesperarte conmigo y darme lata para subir los caps jejeje si no fuera por ti probablemente tardaría un poco más


End file.
